Reflections
by Ranger89
Summary: While SG-1 is spending the night in the infirmary, Janet reflects on the nature of their relationship.


Janet looked across the medical ward toward the three beds that were holding members of SG-1. Jack, Daniel, and Sam were all propped up on pillows, laughing at Teal'C who was sitting in a chair at the foot of their beds. They had completed their latest mission with more than the average set of scrapes and bruises. Daniel had sprained his ankle, Jack had come out with a broken arm, and Sam was sporting a black eye and two broken fingers. Not to mention that they had all suffered concussions.   
  
Janet had managed to make them comfortable for the time being, but she knew they would all be complaining by the day's end. Most certainly, the Colonel would become a handful. He was always uncomfortable spending the night in the med ward. Especially when she was supervising, making sure he took all of his pills on schedule.   
  
Glancing at their chart as the Stargate team continued talking, she thought over some of the injuries they had been brought in with over the last few years. Of all of the SG teams, they seemed to have accumulated the most battle wounds. When they were out on a mission, she made doubly sure the supply room was stocked with plenty of bandages and pain killers. While they all got their fair share of injures, but Jack and Daniel seemed to attract trouble. Things were always much slower in her ward when they were on leave.   
  
She glanced up as another round of laughter echoed through the room. From what she could over hear, the Colonel was regaling his team with his most recent fishing adventure. They didn't seem to believe his story about the sixteen-pound bass any more than she did.   
  
Janet had worked with quite a few military groups since joining the service, and she had to admit, SG-1 was a special kind of team. It never ceased to amaze her how well four totally different people could get along, or how attuned they could be to each other. They each complemented the others, making up for each person's weaknesses and heightening each other's strengths.   
  
Jack, as the leader, seemed to be very in touch with each member of his team. Janet could recall numerous COs over the years who would scream orders at their subordinates and quickly shoot down their opinions. Colonel O'Neill was a rare breed in that case. Not only did he respect and admire those under his command, he was more than willing to listen to their advice. He had become their friend, and their confidante. Janet suspected that that was one of the reasons SG-1 had such an amazing record.   
  
Sam seemed to have carved out her own niche in the team, despite the Colonel's original concerns. Not only had she exceeded her superior's expectations, she had risen high above them. Carter had proven herself to be, not only a well trained marine, but also a brilliant scientist. Janet was sometimes envious of her ability to take apart a problem and come up with a solution that no one else was able to arrive at.   
  
Teal'C had adjusted well to his human comrades, too. Over the years, he had proven himself to be an invaluable member of SG-1. He had come to Earth as an alien and become a friend and ally. Out of all of the group, he and Jack seemed to mesh particularly well together, anticipating each other's actions in a way only two very experienced soldiers could.   
  
Even Daniel, a stark contrast to his military team mates, had mixed in well. He had become the humanitarian of the SGC. He was the moral compass for the rest of group. His deep compassion and strong loyalty was a hard thing to find, and the others seemed to respect him all the more for those two traits. Janet had to say, she was surprised to see how well he had bonded with those around him.   
  
"Hey, Doc!" a voice yelled, breaking into her thoughts. Janet looked up, across the row of beds to Jack O'Neill. The graying Colonel was gazing at her expectantly, and she knew immediately what his next words would be.   
  
"Twenty-four hour observation, sir. No exceptions," she said firmly, turning back to her file just in time to hide the smile that crossed her lips.   
  
"Aw, come on, Fraiser," Jack pleaded. "Give a guy a break. I promise to be a good boy and take my medicine."   
  
"I know you will," Janet replied, "because I'm going to be right here making sure you do."   
  
The hopeful expression dropped from the Colonel's face as she finished her sentence. He sighed, slouching back into his pillow. "Told you, Danny," she heard him whisper to the to floppy-haired man in the bed next to him.   
  
"It's okay, sir," Carter consoled her CO. "I'm sure we can get Teal'C to smuggle you in some Jell-O."   
  
"Indeed, O'Neill. I will be glad to bring you some of the colored substance," Teal'C replied.   
  
"Thanks for the try, campers, but it's no use," Jack replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nothing's going to cheer me up accept the sweet taste of freedom."   
  
Janet looked over at the SG-1 again and was instantly shot four pitiful glances. Teal'C, deciding to assist the others, raised one eyebrow at her eerily. Jack was giving her his patented 'have-mercy-on-a-ol'-wounded-soldier' expression. Carter was slightly more self-respecting, with just one pained gaze. Daniel, however, was going all out. He was in full puppy dog mode. Seeing those baby blues gazing at her pathetically was enough to break even her will.   
  
They do this every time, Janet thought to herself. She wondered how long they had practiced this routine. Each time they were brought in after a trying mission she would put them on a firm twenty-four hours of observation, and each time they managed to get her to bend the rules.   
  
"Alright, alright. Thirty minutes. Go to the mess hall, get some dinner, and then come straight back here." She made sure to stress that last bit, but before she had gotten it all out, the four team mates were already dashing towards the hallway.   
  
"Will do, Doc!" she heard the Colonel call from the door way, before disappearing with the rest of his group.   
  
She watched them leave, shaking her head with a smile. They always worked well together, even when trying to break out of the medical ward. Yes, the SG-1 was a special kind of team. The kind that had crossed the boundaries of their work partnership and become a family.   



End file.
